e2e_expertfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Enigmatica 2: Expert (E2E, for short) is a collection of mods for Minecraft 1.12.2. The denotation "expert" means that this pack is designed to be more difficult than most other modpacks. This difficulty arises from more complex crafting recipes, difficult enemies, etc. Unlike vanilla Minecraft, this modpack has a full-fledged questing system, and in order to progress through it, one must use almost every mod in the game. Automation is a major focus of this pack, since many of the crafting recipes require massive amounts of materials. This can be intimidating, but that's why this wiki exists. Below, you will find some starting tips for the modpack; if you are familiar with Minecraft modpacks in general, feel free to skip the "Before Starting the Modpack" section. Before Starting the Modpack For instructions on how to download the modpack using the Twitch launcher (the most user-friendly launcher currently available), go here . Once the modpack is downloaded, be sure to allocate 6-8 GB of memory, this can be done in the E2E profile settings of the Twitch launcher. In the profile settings, simply uncheck "Use System Memory Settings," and allocate around 6400-8000 MB to the modpack. If your computer doesn't have enough available memory to do this, consider trying the Enigmatica 2: Light modpack instead. Whenever you're ready, click "Play." It's normal for loading to take a long time, don't worry. Creating a New World If you're not playing on a server, you'll need to create a new world. I highly recommend using the Biomes O' Plenty world type, in order to increase biome variety. Preview (Optional) Next, in order to boost performance, I highly recommend using the Preview function. This takes quite a long time, and it is certainly not required, so feel free to skip it if you wish. However, if you choose to do this, it allows you to see an overview of your world before you enter it, while also pregenerating the world; this is supposed to boost performance in-game, especially when exploring new areas. I recommend using a 100 block radius and changing the generation shape to a circle. Bump the generation speed up to 250 ms/t and watch as your new world unfolds. Once the terrain is generated, feel free to mouse it over, noting the biome types and shape of the land. If you decide to keep the world, I recommend clicking the Add Post button. This will take even more time than the previous step, but it should boost performance in-game considerably. Now, once this process is complete, click Keep World. Sometimes, you may receive an error regarding the files being in use or something like that. If this occurs, close Minecraft, navigate to the modpack's profile on Twitch, open the profile folder (click on the profile, click the cog in the top-right, and click open folder), and find the saves folder, within the saves folder, change the name of the "Preview" folder to the desired name of your new world. Once this is done, restart the modpack, and your world should be awaiting you. If it's not just create a world without using the preview function Beginnings Once you have loaded into the game, you will spawn into the world, with one item, the Questing Book. Right-click with it in your hand to open your quests. Read the text of every quest, especially if you're a beginner, they often include vital information for progressing in the modpack. On completion of the first quest, Welcome, (just click the checkbox to complete it), you will receive a set of leather armor, as well as the supplies to create your first backpack. To craft your backpack, you'll need to punch some trees and get a crafting table. (Note that you only get two wood planks per log. This is an example of a recipe that has changed to fit the expert theme of this pack). I recommend converting the Crafting Table to a Crafting Station from the mod Tinker's Construct. The crafting station is a superior crafting table that keeps items in its grid, and it can interface with chest's that are placed next to it. To craft the backpack, search for the recipe in JEI, and craft it in your new crafting station. To equip the backpack, first make sure that the "Open Backpack" hotkey isn't conflicting with any other hotkeys. I map mine to the B key. Next, hold Shift and press your open backpack button. Put your new backpack in the single slot above your inventory. Now, whenever you press the "Open Backpack" hotkey, you will be shown your backpack inventory, in which you can store tools, resources, etc. Ore Excavate From here, you'll need to continue the quests in the Getting Started section of the quest book. Take note of the quest to the right of the Welcome quest. It tells you about the excavate key, a wonderful tool available in this modpack. Excavate, a function provided by the Ore Excavate mod, allows one to hold down a key while mining, and as long as you have something in your hand, the block you are mining will be mined, along with all connected blocks of the same type. For example, if you were to punch a tree while holding the Excavate key, you would break the whole tree, receiving all of the wood from it. This can also be done with stone whenever you get a proper pickaxe. Take note that there is a limit to how many blocks this can destroy, so excavating stone underground will not destroy your entire world. Note that Excavate uses up quite a bit of hunger when performed on many blocks. Use Ore Excavate to gather 16 wood and claim your quest reward: four chests. This may not sound like a lot but look up the recipe for the chests in JEI, and you'll find that chests are actually quite difficult to make in this pack, requiring either treated wood or tough tool rods, neither of which are available to you at the moment. Tinker's Tools The next things you need are some tools. In the Getting Started section of the quest book, the quests below the "Welcome" quest are largely dedicated to creating and upgrading tools from the Tinker's Construct mod. Tinker's Construct adds the ability to create tools out of varying parts which can be made of a wide variety of materials. Each material gives tools certain attributes. For example, a wooden tool rod makes for a fairly durable tool, but a stone tool rod causes a tool to break pretty easily. It is required to make Tinker's tools, because vanilla tools have been edited to have only one durability in this pack. To create Tinker's Construct tools, you'll need a few things. First, you'll need to craft a Stencil Table, Part Builder, and a Tool Station. Their recipes can be found in JEI. Once you have crafted these blocks, place them so that they are touching each other, like so: The Stencil Table is used to create patterns out of Blank Patterns, which you can find the crafting recipe for in JEI. To see which patterns you will need, you can interact with the Tool Station. Within the Tool Station, you can click on different tools on the left-hand side of the interface. If you click on the pickaxe, you would see that there are three different parts needed to craft it: a pickaxe head, a tool binding, and a tool rod. Go ahead and create these three patterns in the Stencil Table. Now that we have the patterns, we can create some parts. Since you have to get Flint for your first Tinker's quest, go ahead and mine some Gravel until you get two or more Flint. Gravel can often be found in rivers and lakes, and don't hesitate to use vein miner whenever you find some. Also, note that flint can be crafted with three gravel in a crafting table. Once you have a bit of flint, claim your quest reward. This one is a choice reward, and I always go with the cactus sword blade, because it has a great attack stat and a good modifier, but you can choose whatever you want. Now that you have your flint, it's time to create your first tool. In your Part Builder, place your pattern on the left-hand side of the interface, then place your desired material in one of the boxes next to that interface (it doesn't matter which one). Right now, your best bets are probably a wooden tool rod, a wooden binding, and a flint pickaxe head. With all these created, go to your Tool Station and combine them into your first pickaxe. Feel free to give it a name in the text box if you like. With this pickaxe, you will be able to mine stone and copper, but little more than that. You can repair your tool at any time by placing it in the Tool Station and placing the same material as the tool's head (in this case flint), in the Tool Station; grab your tool out of the right side and it will be as good as new. Now, you'll have to upgrade your pickaxe to mine things like iron and diamond. The next quests in your book will help you with that. Food Food is very important in this modpack. Unlike in vanilla, you have to monitor five nutrition stats, or else you will begin to receive debuffs. Press N to see your Dairy, Protein, Fruit, Vegetable and Grain levels. The Food page has some explanation of the different nutritional values and provides some good starting food examples. When your nutrition values are above 90% they provide you with a buff, like toughness or strength, but when they fall below 10% they provide a debuff, like poison or mining fatigue. Maintaining healthy percentages is a must for a successful playthrough. Every 5 different food types you eat also provides an extra heart, so make sure to eat as many different types of food as possible to increase your max health. This increase in max health is permanent, persisting even after you die. Next Steps From this point on, follow the quest book to continue progressing in the pack. If you have a question you can't find an answer to on this wiki, then Google is your best friend. There are many, many online resources dedicated to modded Minecraft. Youtube tutorials can be especially helpful. Be sure to look up your current quest to see if it has an aritcle on the wiki, and check out our other guides and tutorials.Category:Guides